


In Twilight's Kingdom

by thecoldlightofday



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Preseries, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoldlightofday/pseuds/thecoldlightofday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Rick comes home from a late shift to a warm, sleeping Shane. Rick climbs into bed and spoons up behind Shane and fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Twilight's Kingdom

Shane’s asleep when Rick finally gets home from the night shift. Laid out on his side snoring, head tipped under his pillow, breathing loudly through his open mouth. Rick stops to watch him, leaning against the doorway, and his heart fattens with affection until it’s straining in his chest.

Shane’s so pretty when he’s sleeping, vulnerable like he never is when he’s awake. His mouth curls down with a softness that he usually only reserves for Rick. He’s beautiful, pink lipped and snoring, eyelashes sweeping against his upper cheek.

Rick notices the wide splay of his legs beneath the covers. The sheet’s hanging low, almost falling off him, running along the sharp ridges of his hips. When Rick gets over to his side of the bedroom to change, he can see Shane’s ass peeking out from beneath the covers, high and tanned and firm. 

It makes Rick’s mouth water and sends heat spreading outwards from his gut.

He strips down to his boxers, lets his uniform stay where it falls. He’ll worry about wrinkles and ironing later. He wants to be in bed. In Shane.

Rick climbs onto the mattress, jostling it as he crawls forward on his hands and knees. Shane’s dead to the world. Doesn’t even flinch when Rick dips a hand between his legs beneath the sheets. Rick thumbs his hole for a minute, just to touch Shane, not with any real intent or purpose, just to feel him and be a little sweet. Shane doesn’t make any sounds of protest, hole all relaxed and open, inviting Rick on in. Takes his whole thumb without stirring, Rick smoothing Shane out on the inside, testing out his heat.

So he tucks himself closer along Shane’s body, against the long, hard line of muscle, and pushes in. He’s floored by the grip of Shane around him, doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, not even after all these years. Been nearly a decade since they first did this, fifteen and messing around in Shane’s old bedroom, Shane’s mama rustling around the kitchen as she cooked.

He kisses the bare curve of Shane’s shoulder, licks the salt off Shane’s skin. He doesn’t want to wake him. Shane’s gotta be up for his own shift in an hour--rookie hours getting the best of the both of them. Rick can’t wait until they’re done with training. Captain’s already promised they’ll be partners, so long as they can prove their worth.

Rick feels like he’s dying, like Shane’s gonna kill him because he feels so good. He rocks in so soft, hips barely even moving, cock sliding into Shane’s tight heat. Still a little wet from the last time Rick fucked him, slicked him up with his come so deep. Carries himself on like that for a while, gliding, feeling all of Shane’s body, the tightening in his belly, orgasm building up slowly, Rick just vaguely chasing that desire for release.

“Mmmhm,” Shane groans, finally stirring, shifts his legs more open, tucking a knee over Rick’s hip. That changes the angle, and Rick slides all the way home. Shane’s body hotter is than the summer air around them, and when he yawns widely, he gives Rick a squeeze. “Next time wake me up first,” Shane mumbles, still half asleep. “Don’t wanna miss most of it.”

“And deal with you all cranky?” Rick pants, tucking his face inbetween Shane’s neck and shoulder. He’s not sure how much longer he can take it. Shane’s driving him to pieces, pulling Rick out of his own skin. He spoons Shane closer, wrapping an arm around Shane’s stomach to help guide his thrusting, pull Shane back against him, hold him there so he can’t ever leave.

He just fucks Shane like that, his cock moving in and out of Shane so easy, Shane’s dick rubbing against the sheets. Shane starts moving with him in earnest, rocking back where they’re joined to meet. “Fuck, fuck, like that, like that,” Shane starts moaning, garbling nonsense. “Oh god,” he groans, and then the thigh tucked over Rick’s side starts shaking, and Shane clenches around him so tight it’s hard to breathe. And Rick can’t take it any longer, empties himself into Shane’s body, so wrung out that he goes limp.

Shane shifts enough that Rick slips out of him, scooting over and out of the wet spot, Rick still tucked against his side. Rick moves, ear sliding over Shane’s shoulder, until his cheek is resting on Shane’s chest. He listens to Shane’s heartbeat, still beating fast from his orgasm. Once Shane’s regained all his motor function, his fingers sift through Rick’s hair wordlessly. Rick doesn’t even worry about the mess, though he’s gonna be the one to have to sleep in it, too tired to think about much beyond how pretty Shane looks in the twilight, those first bits of pale sunlight dancing on his skin. He wants a few more minutes to lie like this before Shane has to get ready for his shift.


End file.
